Many enterprises have expansive networks that include a large number of network devices. These network environments allow data to be shared among the different network devices. One of the technical challenges that occurs in a network environment is controlling data leakage and unauthorized access to data. For example, a bad actor (e.g. a hacker) may connect a network device to a network to extract data and/or to perform other malicious activities.
Once identified, malicious devices may be blocked from accessing the network. In some instances, trusted devices may also be blocked from the network due to hardware or configuration issues. For example, a device with a configuration issue may be unable to pass authentication with a network authentication server and may be blocked from accessing the network. Reconnecting devices to a network poses several technical challenges. For instance, a bad actor may try to reconnect a malicious device to a port on a switch to reconnect the malicious device to the network. Conventional systems are unable to distinguish between malicious devices and trusted devices attempting to reconnect to the network. Conventional systems are only able to either allow all devices, including malicious devices, to reconnect the network or to block all devices from reconnecting to the network.
Without the ability to control data access and which devices are connected to the system, the system is vulnerable to having sensitive data leave the network and/or allowing malicious data (e.g. viruses and spyware) to enter the network. Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution that provides the ability to control and monitor data access and which devices are connected to a network.